This invention relates generally to a method and system for displaying selected content in a digital multimedia stream and, more particularly, to a method and system for preventing viewing of objectionable content found within one or more digital multimedia input streams.
Consumer video display systems are transitioning from analog transport to digital multimedia streams. The digital video devices utilize high speed interfaces, such as IEEE1394 or Firewire, to receive digital media streams. As the formats are digital, it is now possible for the same device to decode multiple streams from previously incompatible formats. Along with the advent of digital video technology, content control schemes have been proposed to allow end users to limit the types of material that are available on for replay on their multimedia systems. One type of control mechanism is known as V-Chip technology. V-Chip technology enables parents or guardians to restrict the content that may be viewed on a display. V-Chip technology has been mandated by the United States government to be included in all thirteen inch or larger televisions after Jul. 1, 1999, and all televisions after Jan. 1, 2000.
The FCC has defined parental rating schemes for over the air broadcast; however, these rating systems are not applicable to recorded digital streams or local broadcast over a high speed interface. In addition, if two or more streams are decoded and displayed, each stream should have independent parental control capabilities such as when video display supports picture-in-picture viewing.
V-Chip technology permits a device to be programmed to read the signal of a given program, compare it to the level preauthorized by the viewer/parent, and then either block or allow viewing of the program. The device incorporating the V-Chip technology is programmable to allow the viewer/parent to select from the available tolerance levels in each available classification category and should a program exceed those preset levels, the program will be blocked. When a program is blocked, program information is displayed on the screen identifying program title and ratings in each of the classification categories. If a user wants to remove the blocking function, it is done by entering an assigned personal identification number (PIN).
In addition to using the rating system as a basis for television control, the V-Chip technology also allows a viewer to block the display of the television program on the basis of other parameters. These parameters include channel selection, time of day, maximum daily viewing time, and title of program. The V-Chip technology is also capable of providing a viewer with a list of program alternatives based upon preferences selected by the viewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,584, entitled xe2x80x9cVideo and Audio Blanking System,xe2x80x9d issued Nov. 19, 1985, discloses an auxilliary circuit for remote control television receiver blanking using digital code words transmitted as part of the video signal. The circuit detects and decodes the transmitted code and depending upon the code received, blanks either or both of the audio and video signals in the receiver. The television viewer has control over selecting which level of content is to be displayed. It is not apparent whether U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,584 may be modified to offer V-Chip technology.
Limitations of the V-Chip technology as well as the above-referenced patent include being unable to handle picture-in-picture situations where each picture enforces a different rating system. Further, they are not compatible with input devices that have different parental control schemes, in example, digital video disc (DVD). Moreover, neither solution provides means for enforcing parental controls on devices without built-in parental enforcement.
Accordingly, what is needed is a parental control method and system for multimedia displays that support differing technologies of parental enforcement as well as providing parental enforcement where none is available.
In accordance with the present invention, a digital signal playback apparatus is disclosed that includes at least one digital signal input receiver, at least one digital signal output decoder, and a universal ratings manager. The universal ratings manager analyzes an incoming digital data signal to determine if the content rating for the signal is acceptable for decoding by the content rating received by the ratings manager from the user. The ratings manager is capable of analyzing multiple input signals and then outputting them simultaneously. The content rating may be based on the type of content acceptable by the user. This content includes sexual situations, language, violence, time of viewing, content author, and content source, among others.
In accordance with another principle the present invention, a method for automatically screening incoming digital data input signals for content prior to output is also disclosed. The method comprises the following steps:
Step 1xe2x80x94identifying an acceptable content rating for any digital data input signal to be processed,
Step 2xe2x80x94analyzing the incoming digital data input signal for a content rating,
Step 3xe2x80x94determining whether the content rating is acceptable in view of the identified content rating, and
Step 4xe2x80x94if content rating is acceptable, decoding the digital data input signal for output.
The step for defining an acceptable content rating is further defined by providing a user selected content rating, determining a time restriction for processing the digital data input signal, and identifying that the content rating rejects a known content author. The analyzing step further comprises identifying the author of the digital data input signal. The determining step further comprises determining if the author is banned from processing a subsequent signal decoding. The method further comprises the steps of: determining whether the content rating has been changed by the user; determining if the digital data input signal meets the changed content rating; and decoding the digital data input signal for output if that digital data input signal meets the changed content rating. The method also is capable of analyzing at least one additional incoming digital data input signal substantially simultaneously to the first incoming digital data input signal as per steps 2-4.